Over The River
by Sethoz
Summary: When one of there own turns against them, Daniel risks everything to save his team. part 3 Sam thinks of Daniel, Jack and where they go from here.Fin
1. To Whomever Finds This Journal

Disclaimer: Got really, really depressed, wrote this. I'm a bad bad girl, I know I should be focusing on my other fics but what can you do? Don't own Stargate SG-1. This is told in 1st person, through a journal entry. Set anytime before Forever in a Day' but after the first episode with Cassie in (Can't remember what it's called.)  
  
Please read then review!  
  
~~~  
  
Over the River.  
  
~~~  
  
Part 1: - To Whomever Finds This Journal.  
  
~~~  
  
To Whomever Finds This Journal;  
  
I can only hope that this journal doesn't find it's way into the Gou'ald hands or to any of Earth's enemies. But I have no choice, I have to leave this record so that General Hammond understands what happened on the planet, what happened to Jack, you all have to know the truth.  
  
The planet we 'gated to was beautiful. It had two suns, lush purple grass and a simmering blue ocean. After about ten minutes we found out that the gate was on an island. It is about half a mile wide, and about the same length ways. There was plenty of plant life, lots of trees and some bugs. That was about it really.   
  
If only we knew then what I know now.  
  
Roughly twenty minutes later, we were all bored. The only thing of any interest to Sam or I was a rough crater at the other side of the island to the gate. It was a large brown area where nothing grew, in fact it looked like it had been burnt. There was something about the whole Island that bugged me. I think it was from the first time I set eyes on that burnt patch that I felt fear. Something about the sheer destruction, the way it had been so brutally cleansed of all life, that it made me think that just maybe this place wasn't as safe as I first thought.  
  
If only I had listened to my inner voice.  
  
Jack only stepped away for a minute, just a minute, I swear. The next thing I know he was clutching his left arm. Some sort of insect had stung him. Alarm bells began to ring in my mind and, as one, we began to head back to the gate, in order to have Jack checked out by Janet to make sure he was OK.  
  
We began to head back to the gate. Me and Sam in front, Jack, behind with Teal'C supporting him. There was the sound of a gun being fired, a loud shot in the silence. I spun around, only a fraction of a second slower than Sam. Teal'C was standing there, his hand on his chest, staring in amazement at Jack. Because Jack was holding a gun, which had fired one bullet, the bullet that was now imbedded in Teal'C. For what seemed like an entirety Teal'C stared at Jack before crashing to his knees and slipping into the deep blackness of nothingness. Before I could do anything, Jack had pulled out his Zat and shot both me and Sam. I came to about three minutes later. I don't know why I was able to wake up so soon - pure dumb luck I suppose.  
  
Jack had his back too me, humming as he sorted through all out weapons. The only thing still on me (besides clothes, glasses etc.) was this journal and my GDO. I can move pretty silently when I want to. I managed to pick up a dead branch and hit it on Jack's head before he even knew I was awake. Sam was still out cold and I had no idea what to do, I mean I knew that the bugs venom must have effected Jack so that he was trying to kill us, I knew that I had to get back to the gate but what I didn't know was who to take with me. I couldn't help Teal'C, he was in need of medical help, but I didn't think it would be best to move him. If I took Jack there was the danger that he might come round. So that left Sam. It was lucky for me that she's pretty light. I dragged her all the way to the Stargate before she came round. It was the most agonizing walk I had done since the first time I walked down the ramp after loosing Sha're.  
  
"Daniel? What happened?" Sam asked me. I didn't need to answer her as her memories quickly caught up with her. I dialed up the gate and we both headed up the stone steps. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bush move, saw a glint of shinny metal. What happened next was a blur. I remember pushing Sam, remember her falling backwards into the wormhole, to safety. I remember a burning sensation in my left arm then... nothing. I'm unsure of what happened between my getting shot and Jack standing over me a cold smile on his lips. Without a word he raised the gun and shot me in the leg. Just like that, no warning, nothing.  
  
He turned away and walked over to the gate. I watched in pain as he dialed up the gate, painfully aware that my life was trickling out of me with every drop of blood that left my body and God, there was so much blood. Jack was dialing up the gate so that General Hammond couldn't send a rescue team. I couldn't remember how long the wormhole remains open, thirty minutes maybe? Jack slowly turned around and sat down watching me. The guy was just going to watch me bleed to death, and then, when I was dead he would go back to Teal'C. I had to get away from Jack, I had to buy some time. I knew the moment the second bullet entered my body that I was dead already.  
  
Jack slowly moved towards me and I found myself holding my breath. With shaking hands, sweat rolling down his face, he bound up the injury in my leg and gave me a push away from him. Jack was fighting whatever was affecting him. I slowly began to crawl away. I haven't got far. I can hear Jack calling for me,  
  
"Here Danny-boy. Where are you spacemonkey?" But it's not a kind tone. There's still 15 minutes until the wormhole shuts down, just enough time to write out my goodbyes then hide this journal. Just enough time to make sure Jack doesn't hurt Teal'C. I can only pray that he is still alive, can only hope that Janet will pull a rabbit out of her hat to save him and cure Jack. So here are my goodbyes.   
  
General - Don't punish Jack for what he has done. I don't blame him and it is important that you don't either - after all Jack will punish himself twice over. I just want you to know I have always admired and respected you.  
  
Janet - Thank you for being such a good friend to me, thank you for healing me again and again. Look after my team you hear?  
  
Cassie - I'm sorry I won't be able to watch you grow up, to see you become the fine woman I know you will be. Look after your mother and make me proud, I know you will.  
  
Sam - Look after Jack for me, will you. I know he will blame himself but you have to keep him from falling. Never give up Sammy. You were always the sister I never had and I love you in that way.  
  
Teal'C - I don't blame you for what you did, you were only carrying out your orders. When you find Sha're make sure she gets the message I left for her. I am honored that you called me your friend.  
  
Sha're - I love you my wife. I always thought of you, I never forgot you. I know Jack will save you someday. I LOVE YOU.  
  
Jack - For what you are about to do, I forgive you. Stay strong, you have to keep your promise to me. Do you hear me Jack O'Neill? You PROMISED you would find her if something happened to me. I'm counting on to save my wife.  
  
Looks like my famous luck has run out at last. Looks like this time I won't be coming back from the dead. There's no miracle here, nothing to save me. I am finally going across the river, to where my parents are waiting and to where I can wait for Sha're.  
  
I'm going to have to stop writing now. There's still five minutes until the gate closes, but I don't think I can hold out that long. Jack close now, I can hear him humming a cheerful tune. He's not even bothering to sneak up on me, he must know I can't run any more.  
  
I've managed to bind my injures but I've lost too much blood. I can't focus, can't move. I'm so tired... it seems to be getting darker and colder. I'm so very tired...  
  
I'm sorry that I couldn't be stronger.  
  
- Dr. Daniel Jackson  
Member of SG-1  
  
'I am he, I am he who came forth from the flood, to whom abundance was given, that I might have power thereby over the River. ' - Book of the Dead.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Found it sad? Confused? Anything? Please, please review!   
  
Sethoz. 


	2. Dear Daniel

Disclaimer: I just can't leave things alone can I? I was just going to leave this as it was, but ended up writing another part. I don't own Stargate, this is told in first person, though a letter. It's a bit depressing.  
  
Please, please read then leave a review!  
  
Over The River.  
  
~~~  
  
Part 2:- Dear Daniel.  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Daniel,  
  
When did this nightmare truly start? I think it was when I saw your journal - your blood stained journal in the hands of one of the airmen of the SGC. It was then that it hit me, everything I had done.  
  
God Danny, I'm so sorry.  
  
I didn't mean too, I swear. I wish I could tell you this in speech, but instead I have to write what I want to tell you.  
  
Teal'c is going to be fine. So am I. Funny isn't it. We'll all going to be fine... all but you. I just wish this was all a dream, the only thing I want in the world right now is too wake up and be told that the last mission was all a horrid nightmare. To have Teal'c staring at me with a raised eyebrow, muttering 'Indeed'. To have Carter rambling on about some scientific mumble jumble, me pretending to understand nothing of what she said. To have you, rushing in late, camera at the ready.  
  
Nothing's going to be the same without you buddy. But, I guess I'm going to have to get used to that. It's all my fault.  
  
The last thing I remember clearly is feeling a stinging sensation on my arm. Everything else is all blurry, like watching yourself on a video on fast forward. After you had drunk so much you have no memory of the events being shown on the video. That's how I felt. Not much of an excuse.  
  
According to Carter, they came through the gate as soon as they could. I had been really clever and dialed the gate up so the SGC couldn't send help. Well, it wasn't clever from your point of view I guess. Back to what happened. They found me heading towards Teal'c, ready to kill him. There... there was no trace of your body.  
  
Anywhere. The only thing of yours was your blood covered journal, stuffed down a half rotten tree trunk. The airmen almost missed it, If it hadn't been for the... blood, there would have been no way they would have found it.  
  
What was in that journal Daniel? All I know is that General Hammond took it, came back after half a hour and told me there would be no action taken against me. He had red eyes and, if, I didn't know better I would have said he had been crying.  
  
Janet thinks I used a Zat on you... I hope it was before you died. I hope... I hope you didn't suffer. I have no memory of the last few minutes before Carter and everyone showed up. I don't remember what I did to you. I remember shooting at you.  
  
God, Daniel. What was in that Journal? That's the only thing on my mind at the moment. Carter, Janet even Teal'c have all been past me, holding a piece of paper, and in the case of Janet, crying.  
  
"I don't care who sees it." Janet had said with anger. "I don't care who sees me cry. I have lost a friend."  
  
Teal'c told me that the paper contains the last message from you to each of those people. He said that Hammond kept the journal and copied out the messages. I guess he didn't want other people to read all the messages. Carter only read her own, Janet only read her own, etc. etc.   
  
There was even a message for Cassie. You were very careful Danny. Thought of everybody...  
  
The General just came to see me. He gave me your journal and told me to read it. Then he left me alone. It's on my desk, the dried blood reflecting off it. Should I? I have to know what happened. I'm going to read it.  
  
~~~  
  
Daniel... Daniel, you selfless guy. It was just typical of you. To apologize for dying. I mean, for crying out loud Daniel, it was no body's fault but mine. I should have resisted what ever was in my blood for longer. I shouldn't have dialed up the gate, I shouldn't have shot you or Teal'c.   
  
Sneaky. I'm going to keep my promise to you Daniel, after all it seems your last though was of her, Sha're. You'll going to hold me to that, aren't you. Prevent me from going into retirement and hiding away from the world.  
  
Stop thinking about others Daniel. Why couldn't you be selfish for once? Why did you have to forgive me? How could you forgive me, when I can't even forgive myself. You deserved better than that Daniel. I'm going to find her and tell her how much you loved her. I'm going to save her.  
  
But it won't be the same. Nothing will. Part of me can't believe you're dead. Part of me still expects you to walk though that gate.  
  
"sorry guys, I was hiding in a cave on the planet. I'm okay."  
  
In a few days, I'm traveling to Abydos. Bet you're wondering why, eh Danny boy? I'm going to send this letter to you. According to a journal I found, the people of Abydos believe that you could send letters to the dead by burning then after performing some kind of mumbo jumbo, spell thing. The words sail across the rive and are found by the person they are sent to.  
  
I don't know if I believe that, but it's a lot better than just leaving this letter where it will gather dust and be a permeant reminder of what happened. As if I need reminding. As if I could forget.  
  
I came across your "The Ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead" a few minutes ago. I'm lying. I went looking for it, after seeing the quote in your Journal entry. I guess I thought it would be a god way to say good buy, to include a spell from the culture you love so much.  
  
And look! I found one. Took me a while to realize the 'N' was where you put the name of the dead, I thought all these spells were all dedicated to this N person. I wish I could do more for you Daniel, I wish none of this had happened.  
  
I'll keep on fighting, in your name. Keep trying, until Earth is safe. Until Sha're is safe. Goodbye.  
  
I'm going to miss you Daniel.  
  
Yours,  
  
Jack O'Neill.  
  
'I am the Lion who went out with a bow, I have shot and I have... The eye of Horus belongs to me, I have opened the Eye of Horus at this time, I have reached the river bank. Come in peace, O Daniel.' - The Ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead.  
  
~Fin~  
  
There may or may not be another chapter, depending on if I get any reviews for another one. So what do you think? Want a happy ending? Or should I just leave it like this, with Daniel dead?  
  
Please leave a review, telling me what you think!  
  
~Sethoz 


	3. Yours, Sam

Disclaimer: Here it is the very last part of Over the River, where I hope everything will be explained. I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything else like that. It is a bit depressing this part.   
  
Please, please leave a review to let me know what you think of it!  
  
~~~  
  
Over The River.  
  
~~~  
  
Part 3:- Yours, Sam.  
  
~~~  
  
It's been two weeks now. 14 days since SG-1's last, tragic mission. 336 Hours since Teal'c was injured. 201,60 Minutes since the colonel retreated into his shell. 120,960,0 Seconds since we lost Daniel.   
  
Huh.   
  
To put it like that makes it seem like we just misplaced Daniel. As if we just put him down somewhere and couldn't remember where. I wish that is what we had done. Because if that is what we had done then there was a good chance that we could find him. In reliantly though, the only place we are going to find him is in our hearts and minds.  
  
Did Daniel know what would happen when he died? He must have done I mean he is a genius... was. He was a genius.  
  
It's been two weeks and I still think of him in the present tense. He kinda had that effect on people you know? At first glance you could be forgiven for thinking Daniel was a bit of a wimp. Well, when I say forgiven, I don't mean forgive. If you had the misfortune (And stupidity) to voice that option in the presence of any of his friends - and believe me, Daniel had many more friends than he thought - then you could kiss your life goodbye. About a month ago, this new recruit to the SGC (some Lt.) mentioned to Ferretti that;  
  
"Geeks such as Jackson should stay away from the big boy stuff and stick to the wimpy jobs." Ferretti nearly killed him and then to top it off Daniel went and saved his life a few days later! We nearly lost him that time. But we got to keep him for another three weeks.  
  
God, Daniel can be so selfish! How dare he play the hero and put us all though this? I don't know how we mange to get though each near death or more often than not his Lazarus style deaths. Each time Daniel nearly dies, we nearly died. This time Daniel's really gone and after 14 days we'll still not coping. I don't think we'll ever be able to cope. Not without him.  
  
~Yours, Sam.  
  
~~~  
  
15 days now.  
  
My mind keeps going back to that message Daniel left me. It was just a few simple words, that somehow managed to sum up everything about me and Daniel's friendship. I shouldn't be too surprised after all Daniel is - was a linguist. It manages to sum up Daniel perfectly though, show the world what he was really like. He was thinking about me just before he died. He was thinking about everyone else instead of himself. I often wonder, late at night when I'm lying in my bed counting the spots on the ceiling unable to sleep, what else was in that journal. There must be more, a lot more in that last entry of his. No one seems to have read more than the line or so they were given to them by the General. It was given to us on a plain, white piece of A4 paper, the black words typed, not written as they must have been.   
  
The General sent for us all, one at a time and gave us all our own 'Daniel's last message'. General Hammond told me that the original copy was... not in the best of condition. I knew what he meant, I was standing there, by the gate, I was standing there as the rescue team returned, having managed to convince Janet to let me wait there for them.   
  
I saw Teal'c being carried down the ramp, the huge Jaffa completely out cold. I saw the colonel being lead down the ramp in handcuffs, fighting at every turn. Then I saw the journal. Daniel's journal. I would recognize it anywhere. The last airman was carrying it. I saw him look up at the control room and shake his head ever so slightly at the General who was watching. I dimly saw the General's shoulders slump. But mostly the only thing I saw was the journal, red blood still drying on the cover. Then I heard someone scream 'No!' as if from a great distance. It took me a few seconds to locate the sound, coming from my own mouth. I tried to ignore it but I knew then, knew before it was confirmed, before the wormhole closed. I knew the truth the moment the Colonel was brought though the Stargate, knew that there was no way they would have left Daniel till last.   
  
So that was how I found out Daniel was dead. And that was how I knew that the original copy wasn't in good shape. I knew it was caked in Daniel's blood.  
  
I just found out where the journal is. General Hammond gave it to the Colonel. I guess it is what Daniel would have wanted. After all I know Daniel would have hated the thought of the Colonel blaming himself for anything. Teal'c knows that, Janet knows that, General Hammond knows that, Dr. Mackenzie knows that, Ferretti knows that, hell even the lowest of the low knows that that would have been the last thing Daniel would have wanted.   
  
The only person in the whole base who seems to be unsure is the Colonel himself. Maybe General Hammond thought it would help him. I don't really know if it has helped though. He went to Abydos you know. The Colonel I mean. Well, General Hammond went too. So did I. Teal'c was too ill to come. Hammond went to brake the news to the people Daniel has always thought of as his family. Then he visited Nick - Daniel's grandfather to tell him.  
  
On Abydos they held a ceremony to celebrate Daniel's life and everything he did for them. The people of Abydos could not weigh his heart as he wanted so they settled for something else. They talked of him 'going over the river'. While we were all there I saw the Colonel throw some paper on the fire they had built to mark Daniel's passing.   
  
It burned slowly, every now and then a sentence or two would face upwards and turn silver, giving people a view of what was written on them before burning into ash. I didn't mean to look, but sometimes I couldn't help but see. It was a letter to Daniel. The last thing to be seen in silver seemed to be some sort of reference to going over the river, just like the other's had talked about.  
  
When we got back to the SGC I looked it up. After a few hours I found it in 'The Ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead'. I never told the Colonel that I saw his letter, just like I never told him I saw the single tear that slipped past his defenses.  
  
Teal'c is much better now, fit for duty at last. So, tomorrow we will be having Daniel's memorial service. Teal'c asked for it not to take place until he could stand, unaided, to honorer Daniel. I think he was half hoping Daniel would come home.  
  
~Yours, Sam.  
  
~~~  
  
Day 16.  
  
Today is the day. The day we finally let Daniel go. Well not fully. But it's the first step. A step we all still need to take, everyone of us, from the newest Lt. who knew Daniel to the Colonel who knew him longer than any of us.   
  
Everyone bar Teal'c and Nick (Who insisted on coming to say goodbye to his grandson) were dressed in there military blues. We stood by the open wormhole, none of us doing anything that sounded louder than quiet breathing. I don't know what it was like to anyone else but the feeling that came to me strongest, was the horrible feeling of de-ja vu. I was too numb to think of anything else, to numb to see anything else but that last memorial service we had for Daniel. Then, just as now the wreath was gentley passed through the open 'gate, the sound of TAPS drifting in the air. Slowly the music faded away. General Hammond started to turn towards the control room, to tell the technician to close down the blue wormhole when a figure, completely clad in black hurtled through the gate. The gate shut behind him/her/it?  
  
When I say completely clad in black, I do mean completely. Not only was he - for augments sake, I'll call it a he for now - anyway, not only was he wearing a black top, black jean like clothes and big black boots but he was also wearing a long black robe, which went down to nearly his feet. The hood was up, obscuring the face and the sleeves which were very long and baggy cover his hands. His arms were crossed. The black figure seemed completely unconcerned by the fact that roughly twenty airmen were pointing guns at him.  
  
The hood moved to take in all of the room, which meant, I suppose that the person behind the hood was looking around at all of us.  
  
"Who are you." barked General Hammond. The newcomer appeared not to have heard him as he as frozen in place, staring at Nick Ballard. Slowly the arms un-crossed themselves and his hands appeared, encased in thick black gloves. The gloves moved up to the hood. Slowly, ever so slowly as if he had only just become aware of the guns trained on them. The black gloves pulled away a silken black mask from under his large hood. Now the face was uncovered, yet still we couldn't see who had dared to gatecrash Daniel's memorial service. The face was shrouded in shadow.  
  
The hands went again to the head and I felt a rush of excitement course through my body, adrenaline pumping though my blood stream. I knew the person. I didn't know who it was but somehow I just knew that this was someone I knew - the hood came down.  
  
And there stood Dr. Daniel Jackson, very much alive, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Uh, Hi guys." he said and gave a small wave.  
  
The next few minutes passed in a blur. I dimly remember running forward, pinching first Daniel, then myself to help convince my mind I wasn't dreaming. Then came the hugs as all of Daniel's friends came forward in a giant wave. They threatened to crush him by depraving him of much needed oxygen due to intense hugging. Everyone that is, except Colonel Jack O'Neill. As everyone grouped around Daniel, all asking questions at once, the Colonel slipped out of the side down and set off down the corridor. Casting a last look at Daniel, to remind myself that he is here and not going anywhere, I followed the Colonel.  
  
"Colonel?" I called after his retreating figure. He stopped, a sigh floating back to me, his head slumped against the green wall.  
  
"What is it Carter?" he asked, sounding so very tired. He looked tired too. "Shouldn't you be back in that gate room with D-Daniel?" he finished, choking slightly on the last word.  
  
"I could say the same about you sir." I say slowly. The Colonel shuts his eyes and turns away.  
  
"I think I'm the last person Danny needs to see right now." he quietly says.  
  
"You're wrong." I say sharply, turning on my heel to go back the way I came. "I think that right now, you are exactly what Daniel needs and what he wants."  
  
Inside the gate room, Daniel is still surrounded by his friends yet he looks a little lost. Seeing me he genteel pushes past everyone.  
  
"Sam." he says in his slightly-uncertain-yet-trusting voice. "I-Is Jack here? I mean I thought I saw him but he's not here... he hasn't retired again has he?" I sigh at this, wondering how best to tell him that his best friend ran rather than face him.  
  
"Hey, Spacemonkey." The Colonel said, suddenly standing by my side. Somebody give that man a bell. They both looked at each other and they both smile, nervously it's true but there was a true smile there. Maybe everything will be OK.  
  
A few hours later we were all sitting round the table in the briefing room. After Daniel's return he was whisked off to the infirmary and have a check up. When Daniel removed his hood she nearly had a heart attack. Cassie was on base too but she was hiding in the infirmary, unable to face the memorial service. The scream she let loose when she saw Daniel must have been heard at least 5 miles away. She flung himself at him and wouldn't let him go for at least ten minutes though I think Daniel was hugging her back just as tight. Janet said he was fine. Now we'll get some answers. Like why he isn't dead and why he took 16 days to get back home.  
  
Daniel is dressed in his green SG-1 uniform now. He's looking a little overwhelmed and tired at the moment and who can blame him. Also once or twice in the infirmary, when Janet or a nurse was talking very fast I've seen him give them a puzzled frown. I guess he hasn't spoken English in all the 16 days he's been... away.  
  
Still, Janet did say it was most defiantly him. I just wish he would say something, it's a bit un-nerving for him to be this quiet. Besides his greeting and asking where the Colonel was, he hasn't said a word.  
  
"Well, Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond says gently. "It's good to see you son, but how are we still alive?" Daniel looks round at all of us, as if inwardly he his thinking something of great importance.  
  
"How long was I gone for?" he asked. Out of all the things he could have said or asked that was the last thing I would have thought he would have said. I could tell by the look on the General's face that he was thrown by the question as well.  
  
"16 Days." Daniel appears shocked by this answer. He stops and tries to gather his thoughts. You can actually see him doing that, as his eyebrows knit together, his brain whizzing away. Any second now he's going to start wagging his finger at us as he agues a point. God, how I would love to see that.  
  
"Only 16 days?" Daniel said, more to himself than to any of us. "It was much more for me." No matter how many times we ask him, he won't elaborate in the time he spent on that planet only saying that where he was the days were shorter and time seemed to move at a different speed. When the Colonel ordered him to tell us how long, Daniel simply shot him his 'I'm-not-military-so-you-can't-boss-me-around-Jack' look.  
  
Thankfully the Colonel dropped it... for now. I'm not sure I want to know how long Daniel was trapped there. How long did he wait before he realized that nobody was coming? Quiet falls on us as we all sit and wait for Daniel to explain how the impossible happened. He gives us a small smile.  
  
"It's thanks to Jack here that I'm still alive." The effect those words had on the Colonel was amazing. He seemed to loose the added years, growing younger before my very eyes. Instead of looking aged, tired and ragged he looked full of life and energy. Then the moment was over and the Colonel looked old again, disbelief shinning clearly in his eyes. Daniel carried on.  
  
"You see when Jack was looking for me on the Island, I had managed to hide my journal in a tree and crawl to the edge of the isle. I had this half baked idea of hiding in the sea until someone came though the gate with help. When I got there however I was too weak and too tired to carry one. That was where Jack caught up with me. I was nearly dead anyway by then, having lost the majority of my blood even though I had managed to bind up my injuries." Daniel paused and took a sip of water from the glass that someone had put out by his hand. He rubbed at his eyes, letting a sigh escape as he tried to put into words the next thing that had happened to him.  
  
"Jack pushed me in the water and I lost conciseness. I... sank?" Daniel said, asking the last word to himself. "Yes, that's right, I sank. I'm sorry it's been quite a while since I spoke English. Anyway, I sank. The water was only about ten feet deep. Under that small amount of water was a whole world."  
  
"You mean, when we were walking around on the surface, looking for life, it was below us all the time?" I exclaimed in surprise Daniel nodded.  
  
"That's right. They once lived on the surface, but were driven to make cites under the sea. The people found me, floating on the roof of there main city. They rescued me and healed me. After that it was just a matter of time waiting for you to send something through the gate. Nic'tar, the one who found me had someone keep a permanent watch on the gate. When it opened today I came up to the isle. When I saw the wealth I knew it was you guys and said my goodbyes before coming home." Teal'c moved his head and asked a question.  
  
"Why were you dressed in black DanielJackson?"  
  
"Protection. It was the same bugs that... infected Jack that drove the people of that world to live under the sea. Nic'tar told me that they tried to kill the bug but where unable to do so. The only protection they had was the sea - the bugs drowned. When they had to come to the surface for any reason they completely covered every part of there body to avoid stings. Nic'tar told me that black was the most effective color and that the bugs seemed to dislike it so they left black figures alone."  
  
After that Daniel gave a loud yawn. General Hammond was quick to take the hint, telling us we were dismissed and telling Daniel he should get some sleep. He's back in the infirmary now, just to be on the safe side. The rest of us are here too, we can't let Daniel out of our sights, not so soon. Janet seemed to know we would come as she had the nurse make up two more beds next to Daniel's and the one which had Teal'c.   
  
I found this before I came to the infirmary. I thought it would be a good way to end this entry, a spell from the Book of the Dead.  
  
Everything is going to be all right now. Maybe not at first, but everything will be all right. We'll SG-1, we'll find a way to put the pieces back together. Things are how they should be again.  
  
Yours, Sam.  
  
'O you who emerge from the waters, who escape from the flood and climb on to the stern of your bark, may you indeed climb on to the stern of your bark, may you be more hale than you were yesterday. '- The Ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead.  
  
~Fin~  
  
And there you have it, Daniel's back! Hooray! Only thing is, can wormholes work both directions? Well, they can in my fic.  
  
Now that you have read and hopefully smiled because Daniel's not dead, please leave a review!  
  
~Sethoz 


End file.
